


Born in Darkness

by theduke_ofpadooka



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Illithids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Masturbation, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduke_ofpadooka/pseuds/theduke_ofpadooka
Summary: Clarota sees the world for the first time, and experiences one of its many charms personally.
Relationships: Clarota/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 11





	Born in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and advice are welcome, this is my first posted work.

The light of the passing day shone dimly, but from the mouth of the cave it seemed to burn the world. Such was the perspective of the thing that lived in the darkness. The terrified entity that feared its individuality more than death. Sharp eyes lined with red, orange and yellow squinted in a smooth, wine colored face. The dangling appendages, no more than a handbreadth in length, twisted up towards his face as the creature flinched away from the dying light. 

_ Survive,  _ he thought,  _ Learn. _

As the last of the sunlight faded and the more forgiving stars emerged into the night sky, he was quick to check to make sure his observations would be right. Good. The hateful moon was reborn. There would be none if it's silvery fire to burn the skin tonight. He would be free to test his newly discovered curse as he had been doing for several months, when he had felt the first twinges of the curse in his mind. 

The stooped form inched its way into the open air, testing the dim starlight on his skin. It did not hurt, the way he expected it to. Rather, it felt to him as though his entire being was vibrating and pulsating, as if to the beat of an unseen shore. It felt far from unpleasant, he felt powerful. Stretching to his massive though unimaginably thin seven feet tall, Clarota let out a sound that would be described as bestial, as four deep blue bolts of energy shot out of his extended fingers. 

The energy curved and slammed into the surrounding landscape. Three landed harmlessly against mounds of earth or moss, but the fourth struck the limb of a tree at just the right angle to sever it. With a crash, Clarota felt the pounding in him grow as the limb fell to the ground. Around him, he saw the bright blue light that seemed to colorize the world further in the night. Rejoicing with another feral howl, Clarota sped wrathe-like into the woods. 

As he ran, Clarota gave himself over to the instincts that coursed through his veins and his mind. He began to feel the darkness of his curse take hold, eliminating the consciousness for pure, bestial oneness. Clarota became like his mindless ancestors before, arcane users who exited only for base personal gain. Before the hive-mind formed their society, he felt what those free-ones may have felt. Utter, baseless, personal and ever burning desire. Food, sleep, rest, exertion, drink, drug, and a more base urge that requires a partner. Yes, that one most of all. For all things that the hive-mind kept at bay, Clarota hungered for it. 

It was in this state that Clarota almost lost the chance. Crazed though he was, Clarota was still one of the  _ yülethon,  _ and they passed through the woods without the hint of a trace. In the midst of his frenzy, Clarota was able to spot the form in the distance before being spotted himself. Curious in his alert state, Clarota glided into the tree tops, being careful not to rustle a branch or displace a leaf. Rather than the mindless rush forward of just moments before, Clarota became focused intent eyeing potential prey. 

The form stood alone in the clearing, gazing with clear determination at the distant crudely drawn outline. Arrows sprouted from the drawings’ eyes, chest, and groin. Another dart found the neck as the figure released the arrow with cold indifference. In his silence, Clarota examined the diminutive form of the elven girl, calmly drawing another arrow from the quiver at her side. Her age was hard to place, as was often the case with elves. She was beautiful, that much was certain even to Clarota. Usually these things did not pierce the hive mind, desire had no place in the steady machine of civilization. But this elf possessed,  _ grace.  _

The thought hit Clarota fully. A description that came not from the mind he had known his entire life, but from an independent thought of his own. Clarota hunched in the branches, settling against the trunk but perched to move at any moment. He would observe...for now. 

****

Vex'ahlia placed another arrow in her bow. Carefully aiming down the shaft, she released and imagined the arrow finding her father’s thigh, just above the knee. It was so much easier to vent her feelings in these woods, imagining inflicting pain on those who had tormented or discarded her. Aside from her brother, and her mother who had allowed them to be taken away, Vex had only ever known isolation and heartache. As a child, the humans of her village had been kind enough but no one truly understood her or her brother; and that lack of understanding bred fear or resentment. Worse, Vex had known at an early age the cost of being beautiful. 

Vax had always come to it easier, accepting compliments and flirtation in his own cool way. Vex had a more difficult time of it. It was one thing to catch the eye of a cute farm boy, but when she had caught his father looking, or the look of fury from the wife...Vex’s childhood had been full of these uncomfortable moments. In a way, it was easier here in Syngorn. As a half-elf, both Vex and Vax were seen as rougher, less delicate as the full blooded elves. Their human blood marked them as different, others, and many of the high-nosed pricks had made their feelings regarding the twins clear. None more so than their father.

_ Twang _

Vex let loose another arrow, finding the outline firmly in the heart. Just where she wanted it. Vex sighed, thinking of the coming morning and the long walk back to the city walls. She was always more comfortable outside the city than in it, but Vex could feel the loneliness as though it were a blanket smothering her. Setting her bow aside, Vex stretched and regarded the clearing around her. She had built up a sweat and would want to wash off before making the return home. If she arrived in the morning with sweat stains on her tunic and blisters on her fingers, her father might catch on and lock her windows as well as her doors. Gathering up her meger supplies, Vex trekked to the nearby stream. Setting aside her gear, Vex reached up and undid the intricate braid which fell down one shoulder. Unlacing her boots and leather jerkin, Vex felt the tightness about her chest lessen with sudden relief. 

Unbeknownst to her, her girlhood beauty had disappeared into a women’s figure since coming to Syngorn. Vex regarded herself honestly for the first time in a while, examining these developments with pleasure. Her chestnut hair spilled free across her bare shoulders, blue eyes regarding herself with a hagglers intuition. The swell of her breasts rose and fell in pleasing smoothness, her nipples hardening in the night breeze. Her arms and stomach had been toned by years spent in the forest, practicing with her bow and honing her survival skills. Her legs were strong, the muscles clearly defined, yet her definition was more that of a sleek panther than the burly bear. Sliding out of her remaining underclothes, Vex ran her hands across her body with awakening pleasure. Being outdoors, away from the suffocating city, Vex felt truly alive and open to the world. 

Vex sighed again as she slipped into the stream. Vex felt her hand sink below the water and find its way between her legs, closing her eyes as she did so. Stroking herself slowly, Vex allowed herself to relax more completely. She couldn’t quite pin down what stoked her arousal, so much seemed to these days. Turning the heads of the shopkeepers, landing a deal which saved her a few gold, even those envious looks of the wives and maidens around the elven city. Well, Vex had grown into her virtues after all. She was not completely ignorant of her charms anymore. And the power this gave her over those around her, this was the root of her personal pleasure. Out here in the woods, truly alone, Vex could make herself do what no man had ever been able to. 

Vex’s thoughts brought the arousal further, Vex slipped a finger inside. Moving slowly, she moaned loudly to the world, allowing her pleasure to issue forth freely in her isolation. Continuing to announce her pleasure, Vex pulled with her other hand at her now fully stiff breasts. Lightly pinching at first then twisting and tugging harder as she slipped first one more finger in, than another. Finding that sweet spot, Vex bit her lip and moaned loud. She brought her breast up to her own lips, marveling in mindless excitement that she had indeed grown enough to please herself with her mouth. She took one nipple and sucked hard, rolling her tongue over the sensitive areola. She continued for several minutes, finally arching her back in the moment of release and screaming her pleasure to the heavens. Vex let out a soft cry as she slid her fingers out of herself and slumped more fully against the bank. 

_ How sweet the night is _ , she thought. 

Wishing to stay in the moment a few seconds more, Vex opened her eyes and gazed down at her twitching thighs through the water. A streak of movement made her start and look up. Out of the darkness, a writhing tentacles face seemed to loom above her. Before she could scream, however, Vex locked eyes with the unknown entity. Eyes of red, yellow, and flecks of green glared down at her. Frozen in an instant, Vex recognized both fierce intelligence and animalistic hunger in those eyes. From out of those pits of malevolence seemed to flash a burst of blue light, and Vex'ahlia’s waking mind went blank.


End file.
